


Exchanges

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Other, banno is a bad person warning for his existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the Tablet back was important.<br/>Stopping Banno was important.</p><p>No one deserved to feel that way again.</p><p>Heart's feelings and internal conflict set during when he tried to take the tablet from Gou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what made me want to write this but lets be honest we all want to punch banno in the face

“Would you be so kind as to give that back?” Heart has no anger in his words, even if the son of Banno is holding a tablet of the personality of a man who is the actual incarnation of his personal hell. Because he knows the way Banno can persuade..can confuse….can destroy a person’s rationality. After all, has he not seen it before he even knew what it was…

_“Krim…” A stroke of his hand against the other’s skin. A Low tone of voice masked with love and adoration. “It’s merely a test to see how well these beings can take the form of a person…You always think so badly of me…” There’s a tone of teasing, of mock anger._

_Krim looks to the ground. “..You hate him. Why would you do this?” He refuses to look him in the eyes, refuses to fall into this trap again. Because he knows better than that, but Banno grabs his chin and places his lips harshly against his._

_“But he’s gorgeous isn’t he. It isn’t about malice at all…I promise. Don’t let the stress of this project tear us apart…you’re overexagerating my anger…” A smile and tone Heart would learn meant lying. Something he would never fully pick up on. “Don’t leave….”_

_“I suppose…”_

“It’s rather important, you see.” He must be kept under lock and key. He must not be allowed to exist in this world. He must not be allowed to hurt my family anymore.

“What if I said, ‘like hell I will?” Gou responds to him, and he can’t help but let his anger swell to the front. There’s a way the other speaks, in a tone too close to his. But Heart reminds himself that even if he was created by him, that does not make him a monster. The same way it does not make himself one.

“Then I would take it by force!” It is not that he wants to protect the human from Banno. But honestly, perhaps it is. Banno is a type of cruelty he would not and does not wish on his most hated enemy.

Except perhaps Krim….a feeling of anger and hatred and betrayal swells in him that he pushes down. Another time. Another place.

“Yeah, I figured you would…” Heart feels a rush of another feeling. Adrenal. Excitement. This may not be the way he wants to go about this, but he cannot deny the thought of fighting a Kamen Rider…

But….as they both transform. As they rush against each other, blow after blow…

As he accuses the other of not paying attention on their battle…

He cannot help but think…of all the things he wants to say to the other. Words and feelings. Exchanges of things he is sure that in another place…another time….he is sure they would both want.

**Banno is using you.**

Because he does not give unless he is going to take twice as much and laugh in your face. Because Banno is never kind nor selfess. Because Banno is the mask, the culmation of all that is truly evil about the human race. And the reason why he wants to acquire as much power as possibly to protect his loved ones. To protect his family.

**Banno will betray you.**

Because the only side that Banno has ever been on is his own. Because his morals are adjusted to his wants and desires, and if they clash against yours he will throw you to the wind and take great satisfaction in your pain and suffering and watch how much things hurt you so he can use them again and again against you until you are numb and then he will rip you apart just to find a new way to make you bleed.

**No matter how you want the love and kindness of your creator…Their pride…You will _never_ get it.**

Because isn’t that something he knows he wants. That he knows Brain wants. The he knows everyone who’s ever been lured into this monsters nest wants? Banno seems so powerful and strong and wonderful. Kind words and power. Everyone wants approval from the person who brought them into this world even if….even if their opinion is garbage and worthless and meaningless because they are not important. Because they are evil. Because they never had any investment truly in your existence except as an experimental stepping stone he hoped to crush under his feet on the path to godhood. Because Banno was talented at masking the true horror and unparalleled evil behind a slathering of everything you’ve ever wanted.

“I’m taking the tablet back.” He speaks evenly, not a single ounce of satisfaction in his tone.The battle is not what he wants. Because there is no satisfaction in fighting a person who is as victimized as he is. Nor in a person who sees him as a bigger monster than the actual devil hidden in this device, disguised by the smokes and mirrors of promises and manipulation.

And when the tablet swings open , when the vines engulf his arm, his heart, his whole safety net of courage and bravery and power that he’s used to shield himself from the fear and pain this man has dug so deeply into the core of his being…

He should not be even the slightest surprised. This is a thing this man would do. And he will pain him further an evil creature in the others eyes, and laugh at his pain and suffering the way he always will and always has.

The last thought on his mind before the world goes dark is a mix of hatred and pity…

The world will fall apart for Shijima Gou.

Banno will make sure of that, and he will laugh at his misery and feed off of it as he always has and always will.

Not even this human deserve that.

Shijima Gou will come to realize the truth eventually. And perhaps, Heart can’t help but feel…a pain of guilt towards letting another person go through that same hell again.


End file.
